Found a love in a hopeless place
by ElliNovFoster
Summary: "Sasuke" susurró bajito y él la sintió estremecerse bajo su agarre. "¿Eres un ángel ahora?" "Si" respondió, y quizás no era un ángel bueno, siquiera un ángel a secas… pero lo sería por ella… lo sería para ella. Drabble/ U.A


Cogió el papelillo entre sus dedos y lo miró con detenimiento, apretó los ojos llevándoselo a la boca.

Inspiró y dejó que el denso humo se ciñera a sus pulmones. Tosió.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

_¡¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?!_

No se detuvo y volvió a sorber el papelillo entre sus labios dejando que el humo, esta vez, se apretara en un fuerte abrazo contra su cerebro.

_Lo necesito._

Cerró los ojos nuevamente, y las lágrimas, tan amargas y tibias como de costumbre, bañaron sus mejillas. Otra profunda inhalación.

Recordó los golpes, recordó los gritos – Otra más, un poco más profunda- apretó los párpados y las lágrimas cayeron con más fuerza todavía. Las peleas, los malos tratos, la hosquedad.

Su cabeza empezó a girar, y la callejuela sin salida que presenciaba su escape de la realidad empezó a deformarse. Otra bocanada más, aún le quedaba un poco.

_Mierda._

Apoyó la cabeza contra la fría pared de ladrillos y escuchó a lo lejos el sonido de una bocina tocando con impaciencia el claxon, el grito de un hombre, el ladrido de un perro…

Tragó en seco y se alejó el papelillo de los labios, lo miró detenidamente de nuevo y suspiró, dejando escapar el humo con un aroma mal oliente, arrugó la nariz, mas no le importó.

_Soy un puto desastre._

Las paredes se deformaron, sin embargo no sintió miedo, ni adrenalina; no sentía nada… y eso le sentaba bien, después de tantos años viviendo en el mismo infierno en la porquería de _familia_ que tenía.

Dio la última bocanada al papelillo que tenía entre sus dedos y lo apagó a un lado de su pierna, contra el frío piso.

Se miró las manos tiritonas y vio como lentamente se deformaban, dando paso a formas psicodélicas que, extrañamente, le parecían graciosas. Sonrió.

_Se siente bien._

La calle se deformaba bajo sus pies que se movían tambaleantes, y la noche era tinieblas para ella.

Apretó los ojos otra vez y sintió que las lágrimas le quemaban las mejillas. Se las secó con rudeza y vio cómo a lo lejos una figura etérea le tendía la mano desesperada. Sonrió.

La figura fantasmal la estrechó contra su cuerpo y a través de su cuerpo transparente vio sus manos ensangrentadas.

_Duele…_

"Qué hiciste…"

Negó con la cabeza y levantó la mirada al cielo para ver de cerca a ese ángel que la mantenía de pie contra su cuerpo inmaterial.

"¡Demonios, Sakura! ¡¿Qué hiciste?!" Negó otra vez y se alejó un poco de él, tendió sus manos hacia el cielo, intentando alcanzar el rostro de ese hermoso ángel que venía a rescatarla.

Un dolor intenso se aferró a sus antebrazos cuando el ente etéreo posó sus manos allí.

"No lo hagas" gimió quedamente.

Entonces la estrechó todavía más contra su cuerpo y besó su coronilla con cuidado. Su cabello negro casi se confundía con el rosa de ella; le acarició las mejillas, como nunca había hecho con ninguna, ella lo necesitaba.

"Sasuke" susurró bajito y él la sintió estremecerse bajo su agarre. "¿Eres un ángel ahora?"

Estuvo a punto de esbozar su frío y vacío vocablo, pero ella ya no necesitaba más indiferencia, y él ya no quería brindársela más, no se lo merecía.

La alzó entre sus brazos y la acunó contra su pecho.

_Es… cálido._

"Si" respondió, y quizás no era un ángel bueno, siquiera un ángel a secas… pero lo sería por ella… lo sería _para ella._

"No quiero volver a casa" gimió ella enterrando la cabeza en su camisa "no con ellos."

Y no lo haría, no la llevaría al martirio de nuevo, no con su abusiva familia, ya no más con ella, no con la pequeña e indefensa Sakura, no más con su _prima._

"Nunca más..." susurró contra su oído.

_Gracias... Sasuke-kun..._

* * *

_Bueno, yo... escribía para subir el tercer capítulo de mi historia cuando, de repente surgió esto... No sé, se dio sin más, así simplemente, escuché un fantástico cover de Sam Tsui de la canción "We found a love" y así este escrito fluyó por mis dedos y... en fin. Aquí lo tienen. _

_No sé, siempre quise hacer un drabble, quizás no quedó perfecto pero... hice el intento xd ¿Qué les digo? Espero que les guste y si fue así me lo hagan saber en un lindo Review (:_

_Un abrazooo! Bye bye!_

_**ElliNovFoster.**  
_


End file.
